Rise of The Guardians One Shot
by AJ Grace
Summary: This is just a one shot I've been thinking about for a while. Human AU. I don't own Rise of The Guardians, just Pepper.


**Hey guys! AJ here! I feel like I'm on a roll here! Okay, this i an idea I've had for a while, so tell me what you think.**

**Description: AU, They are all human and they all work at a middle school. Jack is the principal, Sandy is the counselor, Tooth is the secretary, Pitch is the bully, Pepper is my OC, and North and Bunny are the gym teachers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just Pepper.**

**At the principal's office**

"Ms. Pepper, would you like to tell me why Mr. Black is going home with two black eyes and a broken nose?" Jack Frost asked the student who was sitting in front of him in his office.

"No not really," she replied.

He sighed. So she was going to be one of those difficult people. "Pepper, you can't just beat people up because you want to. If you don't tell me why you hurt Mr. Black, I can only assume that and you'll have to be suspended."

Her expression didn't change as she said, "Fine then, suspend me. See if I care!"

Closing his eyes and sighing mentally, he raised his voice a bit. "You guys can come in."

There was some scuffling behind the door before North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth all filed in, looking busted.

"Sorry Frostbite, but at the same time, not sorry, because we kind o' wanted to know what was going on," Bunny said.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Pepper. "Now Pepper, we really need to know what happened. If it's Pitch's fault, then we can punish him too. But you're the only one who knows what happened, am I correct?" He turned to Bunny.

He nodded. "We found 'em sprawling out in the hallway. There wasn't anyone else around mate."

Pepper's expression changed slightly somehow, but Jack couldn't put his finger on the feeling it expressed. He studied her before speaking. "I can call your parents, if you'd like. But you can get out of telling them what happened if you just tell us why you hit him. Did he provoke you? Did someone make you mad and you just took it out on him? Were you bullying him and he hit you first?"

She gaped at him. "Excuse me? Do you really think that I would be bullying the bully of the school? Do you really think that I would stoop down to his level and belittle people so that can be miserable and hate themselves? I don't think so!"

The others looked a little surprised at her outburst. She leaned over in her chair, elbows on her knees, face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Tooth, put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "And so is Jack." She glared at me.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry Pepper. I-I didn't mean it."

Without looking up, she replied in a dull voice, "It's fine. He tells the truth sometimes, and I guess I just got mad and um, hit him. Yeah, that's what happened. Can I go now?"

I nodded, and she left.

When she was gone, I turned to Tooth. "Get me the footage from Hallway 6A, at 12:30. Please."

She nodded and the others took a seat while we waited.

After a few moments, he asked, "North, Bunny, have either of you noticed anything about Pitch?"

North shook his head, but Bunny said, "I've seen 'im kinda hanging ou' with the 'popular' crowd. But I ain't eve' seen 'im bullying nobody, mate."

I nodded as Tooth walked in, a flashdrive in her hand. We plugged it into my computer and watched the events happening before us.

**VIDEO**

_Pepper was walking down the hall when Pitch walked out of the gym. She frowned, and turned to walk the other way._

_He called out to her. "Scared of me now Pepper? Finally realized your place?"_

_She froze, and slowly turned on her heel. "Maybe I just don't want to put up with your crap today Pitch."_

_He sneered at her. "How can you put up with anything? How can you live with anything? Live, with the fact that your brother, might not live, that your mom died getting your birthday cake, that your dad might secretly hate you for that."_

_Pepper had tears in her eyes. "Why do you care? Why do you taunt me, when you know you're not going to remember me when you graduate?"_

_He smiled a crooked smile. "Why do you bother breathing when you know you're going to die anyways?"_

_"I ask myself that sometimes," she whispered._

_"Maybe it would be better if you just died. Nobody would miss you, now would they? Nobody cares about you!" He laughed._

_That's when she snapped and punched him._

**VIDEO FINISHED**

The whole room was silent until Jack spun in his spinny chair, for once finding no fun in the spin and said into the overhead speaker, "Pepper Kotke to the middle school office please."

A few moments later, she walked in. "I thought you said I could go! We're reading Harry Potter in Language Arts and we just got to the good part!"

Then she saw the faces and winced. "You saw the video, didn't you?" She asked in a low voice.

Tooth answered for them by getting up and hugging her. Sandy followed suit and pretty soon she was being overwhelmed by hugs from everyone in the room.

She yelped when Bunny and North picked her up off the ground and laughed when Sandy ruffled her hair and whispered something in her ear.

They were all silent though when she stood in front of Jack. They studied each other before Jack laughed and grabbed her in a hug, Pepper slowly relaxing before laughing and hugging him back.

It was that day that Pepper Kotke's life was turned around, that day that she learned of her own beauty, that day that she realized she wasn't alone in the world.

**Okay guys, that's the end! I hoped you liked it and if u didn't, then sorry!**

**-AJ**


End file.
